sao_devfandomcom-20200216-history
SAO Dev Wiki
SAO Light Novels.png|Light Novels|link=Light Novels PBanimeBox.png|Anime|link=Anime Sao25.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters Yggdrasil City.png|Locations|link=Category:Locations Welcome to Sword Art Online Wiki Welcome to the Wiki This wiki is solely about testing theme designs for other wikis I'm contributing to, many parts are copied for testing purposes. This wiki covers the ''Sword Art Online'' light novels and related media. }} A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky. That was all this world was. It took a vagarious group of craftsmen one month to survey the place; the diameter of the base floor was about 10 kilometers — large enough to fit the entirety of Setagaya-ku within. Above, there were 100 floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. It was impossible to even guess how much data it consisted of. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. With these conditions, the huge castle had been steadily conquered for two years. The current front line is the 74th floor. The name of the castle was «Aincrad», a world of battles with swords that continued floating and had engulfed approximately six thousand people. Otherwise known as... «Sword Art Online». }} was a supporting character in the Aincrad Arc. She was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online» and a member of the Moonlit Black Cats guild. Along with the majority of her guild, Sachi was killed in the 27th Floor Labyrinth on June 22, 2023, after they ventured into a trap in a secret room inside the Labyrinth. (Read More...) }} Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *'Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media.' ::Novels & Material Editions > Anime > Manga > Other * For people who want to upload images, please read our Image Guideline first. * If you are uploading light novel or manga screenshots please include page and volume number in the title. * Fan content (including fan art, fan fics etc.) is not to be used in the content of official pages. However, they may be freely used on personal user pages or blogs, so long as the Unofficial Image and Personal Photo categories are added to any unofficial image. * Do not forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. * Be articulate. * Remember to use for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Kirito in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Kirito shouldn't be. *For the full list of SAO names see Official Naming, here is a common used name list ** Kirito ** Asuna ** Klein ** Agil ** Lisbeth ** Silica ** Kuradeel ** Leafa ** Heathcliff ** Sinon *Additionally, if you wish to help out with any ongoing projects, you can check out the Jobs Board, and the Jobs Board Forum, to sign up for a project, and help out! *If you ever encounter an issue that you as an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems. Just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. }} http://feeds.feedburner.com/SwordArtOnlineNews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 }} }} What are you most hyped for/how hyped are you regarding the upcoming Alicization anime? I can't wait for it to come out with dragons blazing! I know nothin' about it; gonna try the anime before reading the LNs I'm mildly interested in seeing where this will go. I can't believe this got an anime before Girls Ops! None of the regular waifus are in the centre of the action, so why should I care? Kirito's no longer gonna be the only important male character, woooh!!! How is this even SAO? A-1 better not fuck this gem up! I'm in this for 10 year old Eugeo, don't judge. 10 year old Alice is so cute! Bercouli can't get here soon enough! Quinella-sama, please step on me! }} }} * Sword Art Online Spanish Wiki * Sword Art Online Brazilian-Portuguese Wiki * Sword Art Online German Wiki * Sword Art Online Polish Wiki * Sword Art Online Russian Wiki * Sword Art Online Chinese Wiki * Sword Art Online French Wiki * Sword Art Online Japanese Wiki * Sword Art Online Vietnamese Wiki * Sword Art Online Turkish Wiki * Sword Art Online Dutch Wiki }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse